Everybody's Got A Secret
by GorgeousLadyDi
Summary: Quinn couldn't help but grin. She was already used to the gossips – hell, she had changed houses at least three times over the past year, so she heard it pretty much all. This time, she would play along whatever people invented. As long as people thought she was the badass she seemed to be, she wouldn't deny it.
1. Chapter 1

That summer she decided that was time for a fresh start. She'd moved school, dyed her hair pink and decided to leave her past behind, and by past she meant everyone she knew. For good.  
She woke up, got dressed and went downstairs, where breakfast was waiting for her at the table, and so was her mother.  
"Come on Quinn, hurry up so I can take you to school."  
She sat and started eating. "Sorry mom, but no. I'll be driving myself to school, this time."  
"But…"  
"No. You got me a car for a reason."  
"You know I can take you that car."  
"But you won't" Quinn said, smiling. She passed by her mom and kissed her forehead. "I'll be fine." She then went off the kitchen, getting her bag and the car keys, and got out of the house.

Her car was actually a red pick-up. Her mom thought that by giving her a large car, the chance of her hurting herself in a possible accident wouldn't be as big as if she had a small car. Quinn didn't mind it – in fact, she loved it. Soon she found out the interior of her pick-up was a nice place to be when it rained. She jumped to the inside of her pick-up and threw her bag to the passenger's seat. After putting on the seat belt, she turned the pick-up on and made her way to the school. Once she arrived, she parked her car and got out.

The school was much more crowded than she wanted, though it was normal, since she had arrived just in time for class. She first went to the secretary, where they insisted on doing a tour around the school to let her know where everything was, including her locker, where they finally left her. With all this, they made her lose the first class.

As she made her way through the walls of McKinley, she couldn't care less about the heads turning, gossips starting almost instantly. She could hear some of them, when she stopped by one of the classrooms.  
"Who is she?"  
"I don't know… Though I heard something about a new student that had changed houses a lot, in just one year... Teachers asked us to 'be nice'."  
"She looks pretty bad…"  
Quinn couldn't help but grin. She was already used to the gossips – hell, she had changed houses at least three times over the past year, so she heard it pretty much all. This time, she would play along whatever people invented. As long as people thought she was the badass she seemed to be, she wouldn't deny it. She considered skipping the next class too, though before she had a chance to do it, the bell rang, and once the teacher saw her, there was no turning back.

There was one thing Quinn hated to death – presentations. And unfortunately, she had to do it at least three times, during the morning period. The story was always the same:  
"Hi. I'm Quinn Fabray. I'm 18. I moved from Paradise, OH, and I don't like people who don't mind their own business."  
Though she was glad teachers had let her have a table in the back, that didn't stop people from turning their heads to look at her. She simply avoided the looks, staring blankly at the window.

Finally, lunch break came. Quinn had lunch on the cafeteria, but soon she decided she wouldn't do that again. She sat on a table by herself, and she didn't notice a group of football players that were sitting a couple of tables away, though they noticed her. One of those players was Noah Puckerman, but everyone knew him as Puck.  
"Who's that?" one of them questioned.  
As no one knew the answer for that, they decided not to speak up, but once they noticed Puck staring at her, one of them talked.  
"I bet Puck could find it out." The guy said with a grin, dragging Puck's attention back to the table.  
"Five bucks on how he sleeps with her on a week."  
"I raise the bet… Fifteen bucks, three days."

Noah Puckerman wasn't exactly the best person in the world. Well, he wasn't a good person at all. So, he decided to accept and do it. Though, as he got up and started walking over to her table, she got up and left. He followed her to her car, though she got in before he could say a word. Maybe it was a bit too much, but he decided to follow her. He got in his own car and followed Quinn Fabray until she stopped by the cemetery. As it wasn't the first time Puck stalked someone, he parked his car a bit far from hers and then carried on following her. Once she stopped by a tree, and sat under it, Puck decided to stop, and hid behind a grave.

"I can see you, you know?" Quinn said harshly. "Why are you following me?"  
"How did you?..."  
"You're not the best spy ever."  
He walked to her, and sat by her side.  
"Who are you?" she asked.  
"Puck. You?"  
"Quinn."


	2. Chapter 2

She didn't know why, yet she had spent the evening with Puck. Once she arrived home and went to her bedroom, she swore to herself it would never happen again. She went back downstairs, her mother complaining that she completely ignored her on her way to the bedroom.

"Where were you, and why did you took so long to come home?!" she asked.  
"Mom, relax. I'm home, right?" Quinn said, pulling a chair at the kitchen table and pulling a plate.  
"I called you ten times, Quinn!"  
"My phone is allergic to clingy moms." She grinned.  
"It's not funny!"  
"I'm sorry, okay?" She started, trying to make the most angelic look ever possible to a human being and kissed her mom's forehead. "What I could really use right now, was one of your infamous chicken soup, mommy." She attempted to grin once again, making her mom's angry looks soften.  
Her mom got the chicken soup out of the fridge and put it on a plate, then heating it up and giving it to Quinn. "So, how was first day of school?"  
Quinn smelled the delicious chicken soup's scent before speaking. "It was normal… You know, the usual." She answered. Quinn always says the same thing whenever her mom asked her about this specific subject. They're already so used to it, that it almost became a routine.

Dinner went fast, as usual, both of them having nothing to talk about. Quinn made her way to her room, full and tired. She lay on her bed, looking at the ceiling thoughtfully, trying to figure out why did she spent her first day of school with another actual human being. And she actually felt happiness, somehow. Although, she hated actually "feeling" something. She lost track of her thoughts when she felt her eyes closing, and even if she's not very careful when it comes to her health, she always listens to her body when it asks to take a snooze, otherwise, she wouldn't even be able to get out of bed. Quinn cuddled up with her pillow and fell into a deep sleep after getting herself into the bed sheets. She wanted this to be a really good night of resting, because going to school so early without having enough sleep is never good to anyone, specially for her, and she's well aware of that. But it turned out to be the exact opposite of 'a really good night of sleep'. It was almost 4am when Quinn found herself staring at the clock on her bedside table. Quinn can be a lot of things, but she's not dumb, and she knew why she woke up in the middle of the night. That reason is a tanned boy with a stupid mohawk and that smells too much like beer. She knew in that instant moment, she had to stay away from the boy. Quinn didn't need anyone else in her life. She didn't need to bring pain to anyone else.

She managed to close her eyes after a couple of hours, only to wake up later with the alarm clock at 7am. As she got up, a massive headache kicked in, leaving her dizzy. "Shit" she whispered to herself, knowing she shouldn't move this eagerly, but not used to admit it. Quinn waited until the headache passed, and got up, getting ready for another day of school. Ignoring the little dizzy feel she sometimes got, she heard her mom calling for breakfast. If there was something Quinn loved, was her mom's food. It always warmed her up. Judith greeted her with a warm smile and a kiss on the forehead, handing Quinn a plate with eggs, sausages and a lot of bacon, which Quinn devoured on the following ten minutes.

Once inside her pick-up, she got in her head that she should ignore Puck. It would be the best thing, for both of them. She drove normally to school, but with such a big car for a small girl, she felt like she was trapped in a safety box. Though, she didn't really mind it. She arrived to school in ten minutes, which looked more like five seconds, because, as usual, when people don't want something to happen, time rushes to make it happen anyways. She didn't want to face Puck. She didn't want to face the tanned boy that made her feel something.

Ignoring some odd looks from her school mates, she finally headed to her locker, keeping some thoughts away and focusing on the code of the lock. It didn't take much time until her concentration was interrupt, when Puck stopped by her side, showing off a grin. She looked over at the taller boy that stopped next to her and she couldn't believe he appeared so fast and out of the blue. She thought to herself "Shit."


	3. Chapter 3

"Oh, so you're giving me the silence treatment?" He concluded, after five minutes of following Quinn around, her not pronouncing a word. She had been walking around school, trying to get rid of him and eventually getting mad due to the headache that didn't want to leave. She finally sat on the bleachers, deciding that she wouldn't attend the first class, Puck doing the same. For a while, both of them stayed shut, though, while Quinn was trying to cure her headache, Puck was questioning himself about why he cared so much. Finally, he broke the silence.

"Why are you mad at me?"  
"Puck, not now." she said, her head burrowed in her hands, her long hair helf blonde, half pink setting on a curtain between her and the world.  
"The boy stayed there, scared he had done something to piss her off.  
After a couple of minutes, Quinn noticed he wouldn't leave, so she decided that he deserved an answer. "I'm not mad at you." she murmured.  
Puck frowned at the blonde girl next to him, giving her a questioning look. "Then what is it? Because honestly, I'm tired of the bullshit you're throwing at me since we met."  
"Stop yelling." She replied.  
The tanned boy sighed. "Then start explaining, would you? Because I'm kinda feeling like shit, since no any other girl turned me down before. Not even Santana and she's a lesbian!" He finally admitted, letting the words come out naturally.  
"It would be better for both of us not to get along." Quinn replied, rubbing her temples.  
Puck laughed ironically. "Well, I may have to disagree. I mean, since we're both badasses, we'd totally be super productive…" he smirked as he said the last word.  
Quinn bit her lip. The thought of her and Puck being 'productive' kinda amused her.  
"Hey, waiting for some kind of development here." Puck remembered Quinn, after five long minutes.

Quinn's headache somehow stopped. She reached the conclusion that she wanted to be with him. It would eventually happen, so why to delay it? "Fine." She finally said. "But in the end, don't say I didn't warn you."  
Puck grinned. "So, what you wanna do now?"  
She says in a sigh. "I wanna go home… I'm tired." Thought her headache had stopped, it let a trail, leaving Quinn tired. "But I can't. My mom's probably there."  
"I know a place where you can go." He said with a smirk.  
"Puck." Quinn replied, harshly.  
"No, I mean it… You know that place too. Clue: everyone in there is dead."  
It was actually a good idea, Quinn had to admit. She got up and grabbed her stuff, saying 'goodbye' to the tanned boy.  
"Wait, where are you going without me?"  
"To the cemetery."  
Puck got up. "Okay, let's go."  
"Alone."

As she walked to her car, she could hear the footsteps behind her. "Puck, what did I say?"  
"You know what kind of people go to the cemetery? Not the best ones. What if someone appears and tries to hurt you?"  
"I don't need you to look after me, I'm not a baby." She rolled her eyes, continuing to walk forward without glaring at him.  
"Bullshit, you're just saying that because you don't want me to go." He said, not harshly though.  
"Well, I don't want you running and screaming like a girl because of the people that might be there…" she teased.  
He laughed. "You think I'm scared, Fabray?"  
"More like terrified." She said, crossing her arms and looking at him, an amused look on her face.  
"Just because of that, we're going on your car." Puck said, approaching Q's pick-up.  
"Wha- wait!" she yelled, but he was already reaching for the door. "Fine" she sighed, reaching to the driver's seat.

They quietly made their way to the cemetery, Quinn wondering why she did this.  
"Sooo… can I turn on the radio?" Puck asked, already reaching for the buttons to change the stations.  
"No." she says, facing the car's window.  
"Come on, who doesn't like music?" he said, smirking, still motioning towards the buttons.  
She slapped his hand, not too hard though. "I said no."  
"Are you always in a bad mood?" Puck asked, a bit annoyed, yet not mad.  
Quinn smirked, quite amused by Puck's annoyance, as they arrived. "See, we're here already, no music was needed."

Both walked to the tree Quinn usually sat under, each sitting in one side of the tree. As Puck felt Quinn trying to find a comfortable position – and failing – he told her she can sit by his side.  
"What? No way." She rushed to reply.  
"It's not like I'll eat you alive…"  
As Quinn remained silent, Puck decided to take it as a green light, though, as she wouldn't get up (Puck had now realized how stubborn she is), he got up and sat by her side, sliding his arm under her back so it wouldn't be pressed against the wood.  
"Puck, I said no."  
"Will you shut up?" he said, not meaning to be aggressive, though simply stating the truth.  
Quinn's position eventually stopped being tense, and she relaxed, getting comfortable in Puck's arm. Once again, she had no idea why she was doing this, but she planned on not fighting her heart, anymore, because that was one of the fights she knew she wouldn't win. After about half an hour of being wrapped around Puck's arm (Puck had already fell asleep a long time ago), she rested her head in his shoulder, falling asleep aswell.


	4. Chapter 4

It already passed 5pm when Quinn arrived home. She was expecting her mom to complain, like she always did, especially since Quinn was meant to have arrived at 2… To her surprise, her mom was seating peacefully in the living room, reading a magazine, her legs being crossed. Quinn took cautious steps into the house, knowing that her mother was aware of her being in there, yet ready for a rain of questions to start falling on her at any moment. Instead, her mom peacefully said "You owe me 10 bucks."

That was something Quinn was not expecting, at all. "10 bucks?" she repeated. "And why is that...?" she questioned, approaching the couch. Her mother put the magazine aside, tapping the couch gently, giving Quinn the indication to sit (which she did). She then started "Remember the promise you made, when we decided to move here?"

Like that would make it any easier. Quinn had made tons of promises, and most of them were already broken, like 'I promise I'll behave' or 'I promise I won't come home late'. Quinn was having a hard time remembering which one her and her mother had bet about. Seeing that Quinn wouldn't get there, her mom refreshed her memory. "You said you wouldn't like nor date anyone. I remember I said it was fine if you did, and you thought I was saying that just because I doubt of you, and you decided to bet…"

'Shit!' Quinn thought to herself, the 'sh' managing to slide out her lips, though she controlled herself not to let it happen. "I am not dating anyone, therefore, you are wrong and I don't owe you anything" she said, getting up and grabbing her bag.  
"But you like someone." Her mom stated, making Quinn stop by the stairs. Her mom then continued "or else you wouldn't arrive constantly late."

She let go on a deep sigh, leaving the bag at the bottom of the stairs and making her way back to the living room, having her arms crossed. She leaned against the door frame, with a look that had a trace of sadness in it. She was biting on the inner part of her lip, her voice cracking when she decided to speak. "I don't want to like him, mom… But I tried, I tried not to like him, but I just can't… And I don't know why." Quinn broke down. She had tears running down her rosy cheeks and she was sobbing in a way she hasn't since they had to move from Paradise.

Her mother rushed to her, Quinn hugging her as tight as she could. Her mom spoke in a lower, caring tone "Quinnie, I have told you this before… As smart as your brain is, your heart is stupid. As much as your brain doesn't want to be in a relationship, your heart does… I know you don't want to hurt anyone, Quinn, but I don't want you to be hurting yourself by following your brain, instead of your heart…"

Unfortunately for Quinn, her mom was always right. Quinn knew she didn't choose to like Puck – hell, if it depended on her, she wouldn't even bother talking to him. But something happened, something she couldn't explain… She actually knew he was following her to the cemetery, and yet, she let him. She knew she would end up caring too much about him, and still she talked to him. Even if she didn't know, something on her did.

Quinn stayed on her mom's embrace for a little longer, enjoying the safety that it brought her. After a while, she finally let go, claiming she was okay. She headed to her room, picking up the bag she had decided to let at the bottom of the stairs. Quinn sat on her desk for a while, deciding she would take her mom's advice. 'I won't deny it anymore' she thought to herself. 'I really like Puck…'

Hazy memories of her waking up in the cemetery popped on her mind. Puck was already awake when she woke up. She remembers him complaining about his arm being numb because of her. Nothing really important, yet, craved in her mind. She smiled childishly, remembering some of the jokes Puck had tell her when they were sitting under the old tree.

All of the sudden, Quinn felt her phone buzzing, and she reached out to see who was texting her. She wasn't surprised it was Puck. They had finally trade phone numbers, though, she wasn't expecting him to call already. She read the text "Wanna come over, tomorrow?" he asked. Quinn rolled her eyes to the question. "No.", she texted back. After only a few seconds, he had texted her back. "Haven't I proved you that I'm trust worthy?"

'Well… He actually did.' She thought. She walked in circles around the room before falling in her bed, still with no idea on weather she'd say yes or no. In the end, she decided to say "Yes."


	5. Chapter 5

Weekend arrived. The sunlight that passed through the blinds hit Quinn's face, forcing her to wake up. She went downstairs, smelling the food that was already in the table. She looked at the clock – mid day. She wondered where her mom was, finding the answer as soon as she entered the kitchen. A note was left in the balcony, being written the following:

_Hi Quinnie,_  
_Had an emergency at work…_  
_I'll be back by dinner time._  
_Love, mom_

Quinn sighed. "Who calls someone to work on a Sunday?" she thought. She glanced at the table, seeing where the smell came from. A plate of lasagna was resting on the table. She could feel its taste just by looking at it. She sat at the table, all by herself. Quinn hated being alone. She loved to be alone in her room, but not in the kitchen. Though it was hard for her to admit, she kinda loved her over-protective mom. She turned on the TV, with the hopes that the sound would make her feel less lonely, which actually happened. The lasagna tasted great – as expected. Quinn then washed her dish like she had nothing else to do for the entire afternoon, 'till it hit her – she had agreed that she'd go to Puck's house, that day.

As soon as she was done with the dish, she ran upstairs, not having a clue about what she was going to dress. It took her ages and basically digging through the closet until she found something she liked. After getting dressed, she brushed her hair, getting mad at herself for not putting it in a ponytail, the night before. It took her some time to undo all the knots her hair had done. She had already brush her teeth and clean her face, so there was nothing left to do. Quinn took a look around. All the digging had turned her room to a complete mess. She knew she had to clean it all up, and thought she had some time left, so she started. She wasn't even half way there, when the door bell rang.

She decided to leave the messy pile of clothes on the floor, and rushed through the stairs to open the door. A very charming Puck was standing on the other side. "Someone's late." He said.  
"I'm so sorry!" she started. "I woke up super late…"  
"Hey, it's fine. Are you ready to come, or…?"  
She rushed to nod. "Yes. Let me just get my bag and we can go…" she said. "You can come in."  
Puck stepped in the house, admired by how clean everything is, when compared to his own.  
"You have a beautiful house." He said truthfully, still admiring and touching the soft cover that the couch had.  
Quinn smiled at him gently while searching for her bag. "Thanks… We try to keep it clean and organized."  
"It's a lot better than mine, that's for sure… Please don't freak out when you see it!" he begged in a joking tone, but deep down he really felt scared because hell, his house next to Quinn's was garbage.  
Quinn laughed. "I promise I won't." She finally found her bag. "Let's go?"  
"Sure" he said, quickly opening the door for her.

She got out, then going in the way of her car, when he stopped her. "We're going by feet." He said.  
She felt his strong yet gentle grip stopping her from moving. "What, why? These are brand new shoes!" she said loudly, pointing at her feet.  
He shrugged. "Sucks for you. Come on." Puck said and started walking.  
"You're going to pay for this, Puckerman!" she said, giving him a soft punch in the shoulder.  
"Ouch!" he replied, joking. "That really hurt, Fabray!"  
"What a baby!" she said, trying to hide the amused look on her face.  
"Are you on drugs, or something?" he asked, the biggest grin on his face.  
"No, I'm just really happy." She simply replied.  
His grin widened even more, which he didn't believe was possible. "See? You're loving the walk." He rolled his eyes. "You should listen to me. I'm always right."  
"Yeah, yeah…" she said, shaking her head. "So, how far is your house, really?"  
"Twenty minutes." He quickly answered. "Are you tired already?"  
"No, though my feet are killing me…"  
"Come here, princess!" he said with a smirk, placing himself on his knees so she could climb up, opening his arms to catch her legs."  
"You're kidding, aren't you?" she giggled, quite surprised with the gesture, and not sure whether she should accept it or not.  
"You know… I'm not gonna stay here forever…" he said, putting his hands on her legs and pushing her forward.

She screamed when she lost her balance, though ending up right where Puck wanted.  
He smiled while straightening up with her weight, which was really nothing. She was like a feather. Keeping his hands on her legs, he held her tight.  
"You know I'm going to kill you when you put me down, right?"  
Puck carried Quinn until they reached the porch of his house. "We're here." He announced while gently putting her down, next to the staircases.

* * *

I wanted to give a special thanks to quickeths for the fanart! Follow her on tumblr!


	6. Chapter 6

Quinn was sitting in the couch, playing with strands of her hair while Puck was on his knees, going through a shelf beneath the TV, searching for a movie. He knew his mom had those chick flicks and he actually liked them, although he'd never say it out loud.  
She let go a really long sigh. "Why are you taking so long?" Puck had spent at least ten minutes in search of a movie, and Quinn was growing inpatient.  
"I have no idea if these are good or not…" he said, while holding two of them in his hands, looking at the gigantic pile of movies that were left on the floor. "Can you give me a hand, here?" he said, sounding honestly desperate.  
Quinn joined him in the carpet. She began putting some of the movies back in the shelf. In the middle of doing so, she found some Disney movies.  
"Disney?" she asked while holding the movies, an amusement look filling her face.  
He looked at her and then at the movies in her hand. "Yeah… who doesn't like Disney?" he shrugged.  
She smiled, getting up on a quick jump. "Thought so, because I want to watch Cinderella."  
"You… You wanna watch it? Really?" he tried to contain the laugh because really, they were eighteen. Why would they watch a Disney movie?  
"Yes. First of all, because you're never too old for Disney…" she said, heading back to the couch. "And then, it's a nice story… Cinderella was content with the miserable life she had, doing good things to everyone while everyone treated her like a slave… And good things happened back to her…" Quinn said, meaning every word she said.  
"I just think that movie made chicks obsessed with shoes, and…" he was about to continue, but he saw the death glare Quinn was throwing at him, so Puck decided it was better to stop talking. He inserted the movie on the DVD player and sat next to Quinn.

They started watching the movie, often Puck would watch Quinn, fascinated by how enthusiastic she was, towards the movie. She replied by rolling her eyes, but she couldn't hide how amused she was.  
"Are you hungry?" he asked. He's stomach was growling.  
She shrugged. "Not really… But you are."  
"Well, that's because you never ate one of Puckerman's famous cookies!" he announced, proudly. "Like, really, they should win an award or something.  
"I believe so." She said, ironically. Her eyes didn't left the movie that was almost ending.

When the movie ended, Puck immediately got up from the couch and took Quinn's hand, guiding her to the kitchen. She followed him, almost tripping on the way.  
"I'm gonna teach you how to make cookies."  
"Oh, _you_ are going to teach _me_ how to make cookies?"  
"What, are you _that_ bad?" he teased her.  
She looked at him and raised an eyebrow. "So you think you're _that_ good?"  
"Well…" he smirked, studying Quinn's expressions carefully.

For the following minutes Puck grabbed about his cooking skills, Quinn nodding in disbelief. Once the cookies were in the oven, Puck invited Quinn to his room. She rolled her eyes, but ended up going.  
His room wasn't what you can call 'spacey'. There was barely enough space for his bed, a closet and a small TV, resting in a shelf. The light was week. It was already late in the afternoon, so the light coming from the window wasn't enough to light up the room. Puck turned on the light and invited her in. Quinn entered the room right after him. He sat on the bed, placing one of the pillows on his back, and asked Quinn to make herself comfortable.  
Being comfortable around Puck had become quite easy for Quinn. She sat in the bed with him, placing her head on his shoulder while he turned on the TV.  
"You know... I never brought a girl to my house, before..." he said.  
"Shut up!" she replied with a mocking tone and a smile on her face. That smile faded away when she saw how serious he was. "No way."  
"It's true. Usually I'm the one going to their house."  
"Well, I'll invite you to mine, someday." Quinn said, snuggling to Puck.  
Puck smiled to himself. They stayed that way until Puck remembered he had left the cookies in the oven. In a jump, Puck got out of the room and went downstairs, to the kitchen.

Quinn was so warm she didn't even move. A few minutes later, Puck showed up with a plate full of chocolate cookies. Puck put the plate on the bed and laid himself, stomach down, standing on his shoulders.  
"They look so good!" Quinn said, placing herself on Puck's side.  
"I told you I can cook." he grinned proudly. "There, I let you have the first one." he offered.  
Quinn shook her head. "Nope, you have the first one... I wanna make sure you didn't put poison in it."  
Puck played offended and ate the cookie. "See? They're good!"  
She was now lying by his side, copying his position. Q took a cookie from the plate and ate it. Though she didn't want to admit it, those were the best cookies she ever had. She took a long time eating it, enjoying it as much as she could. Puck was quite amused by the look on Q's face.  
"So?" he asked.  
"Not bad..."  
"Oh, you loved it!"  
"Maybe."  
"Maybe yes."

Slowly, the cookies disappeared from the plate, coming to a last one that they shared.  
It was already dark when Puck's mom arrived. Quinn turned pale white when she heard her voice calling for Puck.  
"Your mom is here?!" she whispered, starting to freak out.  
"Well, she lives here... Relax, she knows you're here. Plus, we ain't doing anything wrong." he said, getting up and grabbing the plate, offering his free hand to help Quinn getting up.  
They went downstairs, Quinn following him shyly. When they got to the kitchen, Puck's mom was setting the table. The scent of grilled chicken Mrs. Puckerman had got in the way home invaded the room. The lady noticed their presence and smiled kindly.

"You must be Quinn!" she said gently. "Puck told me a lot about you."  
"Mom!" Puck let out.  
Quinn felt herself blushing. "Thanks, I guess…" she said, looking at Puck by the corner of her eye.  
"Oh, he just couldn't stop talking about how beautiful and amazing you were." Mrs. Puckerman said, giving a light touch on Puck's elbow. She was clearly trying to embarrass him, and it had to be the first time he ever brought a girl home.  
Quinn could feel herself getting more and more red. She wasn't quite sure what to say, and she looked down to hide the smile that forced its way into her face.  
"Mom!" Puck warned, although what she just said was true. He took a glance at Quinn's smile and smiled back, a shy smile. "See why I never brought a girl home before?" he said before rolling his eyes at his mom.  
As amused as she was, Quinn felt like she should leave. One thing was being with Puck, other was being with Puck and his mom.

"I think I'm going then… it was very nice to meet you, Mrs. Puckerman…" she said.  
"Oh, you're leaving already? But I got dinner counting on you… please stay, I insist." His mom replied.  
"It's just that it's getting late…"  
"Puck will drive you home… No need to worry." She said, glancing at Puck.  
"Well…" she started, analyzing Puck's expression. "Okay then." She smiled.


End file.
